With ever increasing demand for data at higher data rates, communications systems, such as cellular communications systems, need to utilize spectrum in more efficient ways. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) is one standardized specification for a cellular communications system. Within the context of upcoming 3GPP LTE standards releases, contributors are looking for ways to improve performance and efficiency.
In a cellular communications system, a communications controller such as an enhanced NodeB (eNB) (also commonly referred to as a base transceiver station (BTS), a NodeB (NB), a base station, access point, and the like) cover a specified geographic area. The eNB serves one or more user equipment (UE) (also commonly referred to as a terminal, subscriber, user, mobile station, mobile, and the like). The eNB sends information to the UE and receives information from the UE. The eNB typically controls communications of UEs operating within its geographic area.